Career Services
' 'Career Services Nowadays, the job market places a high value on students and graduates having real-world, practical experience in addition to their studies. As a UBIS student, you benefit from our close ties to the business community and to international institutions, allowing you to explore various internship and job opportunities. We support and encourage students to gain the know-how through study tours, summer camps and international internships. 1.1 'Information about the latest opportunities' Our Career Services office provides students with updated lists of internship and student jobs throughout the year. Several sites that often request interns and student workers: Swiss Employment Websites - Success and Career: www.success-and-career.ch - Contipresse: www.contipress.ch European' 'Employment' Websites' - European Union, Junior Experts in Delegation Programme:www.eeas.europa.eu - European Affairs Jobs: www.eurobrussels.com International Employment Websites - UN Careers, Young Professionals Programme: www.careers.un.org - Humanitarian and Development Jobs: www.reliefweb.int - World Bank Young Professionals Program: www.web.worldbank.org - International Monetary Fund, Recruitment Programs: www.imf.org - Asian Development Bank Young Professional Program: www.adb.org 2012/2013 Request for interns received by UBIS: Companies - Union des banques suisses (UBS), Geneva, Switzerland - International Air Transport Association (IATA), Geneva Switzerland - Nissan International S.A., Geneva, Switzerland - Kuoni Reisen AG, Zürich Switzerland - PAM Insight, London, United Kingdom - Amnick Social Enterprise, London, United Kingdom International Organizations - International Telecommunication Union (ITU), Geneva, Switzerland - World Trade Organization (WTO), Geneva, Switzerland - United Nations Institute for Training and Research (UNITAR), Geneva, Switzerland NGOs and Other Associations - The Center for Humanitarian Dialogue (CHD), Geneva, Switzerland - Centre for Humanitarian Psychology (CHP), Geneva, Switzerland - Humanitarian Accountability Partnership (HAP), Geneva, Switzerland - Women International League for Peace and Freedom (WILPF), Geneva, Switzerland - Globalethics, Geneva, Switzerland - Amnesty International, Lausanne, Switzerland Sample of where our students and Alumni did an internship or are employed. Companies - Mercuria Energy Trading S.A., Geneva, Switzerland - Pierre Kunz, Geneva, Switzerland - Johnson & Johnson, Neuenburg/Le Locle, Switzerland - United Bank of Albania, Tirana, Albania - Albpetrol sh.a., Tirana, Albania International Organizations & Other International Institutions - United Nations Children’s Fund (UNICEF), Geneva, Switzerland - United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR), Geneva, Switzerland - The Global Fund. To fight AIDS, Tuberculosis and Malaria, Geneva, Switzerland - International Trade Center (ITC), Geneva, Switzerland - International Organization for Migration (IOM), Geneva, Switzerland 1.2 'Advising Services' UBIS Career Services advise students on how to write a CV/Resume and cover-letter, job search strategy, presentation skills, interviewing tips and mock interviews, and other skills needed to succeed in finding a job. For an appointment, please contact studentservices@ubis-geneva.ch. II. 'Partnerships with Internships Facilitators' UBIS is committed to helping Students, Certificates participants and Alumni find internship opportunities. Hence, starting with the new academic year Fall 2013, UBIS will partner with Absolute Internship and CRCC Asia to offer students international assignments in Asia and the United Kingdom. ''' ''* Internships assignments are open to students from other universities under certain conditions. Please contact [mailto:studentservices@ubis-geneva.ch ''studentservices@ubis-geneva.ch]'' for more information.'' 'UBIS & ''CRCC Asia: Internships in Beijing and Shanghai With an extensive network of International and Chinese firms (e.g. Morgan Stanley, KPMG, BBC Worldwide, Save the Children, China Britain Business Council, Oxus China), CRCC Asia is exceptionally well positioned to provide students with specialized work placements and a unique cultural experience in Beijing and Shanghai as well as to increase their international employability (30% of interns are offered full time employment in China). Wherever you are in your studies with UBIS, an international internship will allow you to differentiate yourself from your peers by exploring the diversity and the richness of the fastest growing economy in the world. For UBIS students, the internship is an integral part of the Academic Curricula and will count towards one of your 3 credit courses. - For Bachelor students, the 3 credits are given as follows: 1 course or the Capstone Project will be replaced by an Internship and an Internship Management Report. - For Master students, the 3 credits are given as follows: 1 course or the Final Project will be replaced by an Internship and an Internship Management Report. Internship Requirements/Eligibility - Open to students who have completed at least 2 years at a Bachelor level degree - Open to students who have completed at least 1 year and a half at a Master level degree - Fluency in English - Motivation letter - CV For a short presentation of the program, please check the following linkhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-QXLxhXfiI For more information about the internship format and content, intakes and prices please contact studentservices@ubis-geneva.ch. UBIS & Absolute Internship: Internships in Hong Kong and London '' Hong Kong London'' '' http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Hong-Kong-2.jpg http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/London-1.png'' Whether you choose to intern in a leading and developing world economy known for its innovation and financial industry or in the financial capital of Europe, an international experience will allow you to set yourself apart in today’s crowded job market. Absolute Internship is rich of a network of world-class companies (e.g. Bank of America, Siemens, Hilton, Volvo, H&M, Bureau Veritas). Absolute Internship Program Alumni have secured positions with HSBC, Deloitte, PWC, LVMH. For UBIS students, the internship is an integral part of the Academic Curricula and will count towards one of your 3 credit courses. ''' - For '''Bachelor students, the 3 credits are given as follows: 1 course or the Capstone Project will be replaced by an Internship and an Internship Management Report. - For Master students, the 3 credits are given as follows: 1 course or the Final Project will be replaced by an Internship and an Internship Management Report. Internship Format and Content The internships in Hong Kong and London cover a wide variety of sectors (e.g. business, fashion, finance, marketing) to progress your career. The internship Program includes: - Guaranteed internship - Networking - Housing in the city center - Planned week-end activities - Transportation - Orientation - Welcome banquet - 24h on-site support - Alumni network * VISA fees and air fares are not included in the program fee. Internship Requirements/Eligibility - Open to students who have completed at least 2 years at a Bachelor level degree - Open to students who have completed at least 1 year and a half at a Master level degree - Fluency in English - Motivation letter - CV ' 'Internship Intakes 2014 - Winter 2013- 2014 (December 27th – February 22nd) - Summer 2014 (June 20th – August 16th) Program Cost - Hong Kong: 4’500.-CHF - London: 6’700.-CHF Scholarships The partnership UBIS/Absolute Internship offers a certain number of scholarships going from the complete program tuition to 30% off the program tuition. For eligibility criteria and requirements, please contact the Head of Students Advising Center, Ms. Alexandrina Iremciuc at airemciuc@ubis-geneva.ch. B. 'CAREER DEVELOPMENT & CAREER PLANNING' ''' '''As part of our commitment to assisting our program participants and other working professionals, UBIS organizes a variety of career development related events. These educational, training and networking events allow participants to better position themselves in their current job or take the next step in their career with personalized approach. This includes: one-on-one advice and strategic planning to achieve real and measurable goals; workshops with employment experts, outside consultants and head hunters. For more information about our next event or workshop, please check our website for program calendar and updates.